DragonBall Z: Attack of the Evil Goku
by legend-writer
Summary: The Evil Goku has killed Vegeta, Piccolo, ChiChi, Goten, Gohan, and Krillin. He has killed Goku inside. He wants to finish him off on the outside. Can Goku overcome the pain?
1. Shuttle

DBZ CHP#1  
  
Hey, its Goku! I am here to tell you about the greatest Dragon Ball Z saga yet! The battle for good and evil again. But this time the saga is against a even more dangerous person than ever. The Evil Goku, or we just call him Kackorot! Well, get ready for an explosion of energy. The most exciting adventure ever! Are story begins when a large shuttle is seen heading to a small planet........  
  
My, my.... that shuttle it looks like its going to run straight through that planet. I must call Bulma, to see if she can see anything..[ phone rings, its Bulma ] Hello? Bulma?  
  
Dad, there is a shuttle out there! It went straight through the planet and left before it blew. And now its heading here. What are we supposed to do?  
  
Tell Vegeta, he will and stop it from coming..... its okay, I will call Goku. Now lets get to work fast. 


	2. Vegeta Meets Evil Goku

CHP#2  
  
Bulma: Vegeta? There is a shuttle headed for Earth, and it has already blown up a planet. Vegeta: And just what am I supposed to do? Huh, bow up the shuttle? Bulma: Yes, precisely! Vegeta: Well, I will, I believe I can take on this shuttle.... [ room starts shaking and the shuttle lands outside in the street ] Bulma: Oh my, what are we going to do? [ a tall warrior steps out and a white gas feels the air. His face is shaped like Goku's, his hair is a little bit longer than Goku's. His eyes are black, and cold. ] Warrior: Who knows Kackorot? You have 5 minutes to tell me, then this city is HISTORY! [ Vegeta steps out with Bulma behind him. ] Vegeta: I don't know what you want, but you don't go after Kackorot, he's mine! Now go away before I get angry. Warrior: You know Kackorot, don't you? Vegeta: Yes, but we call him Goku, because that's his name now! Warrior: I am his twin brother, I have come to kill him. Vegeta: If you are his brother than why do you wish to kill him? Warrior: because I am evil he is not and I must take his place. So call me Kackorot, or you can just call me evil Goku. Evil Goku: thank you for your time. But now it is time to die! Piccolo: no it's not! [piccolo kicks the evil Goku in the back of the head, the evil Goku falls to the ground, piccolo attacks with a special beam cannon.] Vegeta: piccolo! What are you doing? Evil Goku: I must say you have a strong kick, namek. But I am afraid its time to die. Piccolo: You don't know what you are dealing with. You are way out of your league. [ Evil Goku shot a blast more powerful than Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, piccolo was easily blasted into the air. The Evil Goku then shot a straight beam, straight through piccolo's heart.] Vegeta: enough, you freak! [ vegeta launched into the air, and struck a mighty strike to the back of the Evil Goku's head. The Evil Goku fell on the ground again in pain. He barely crawled into his shuttle. ] Evil Goku: I swear that I will come back and destroy this retched planet. I will kill goku and you Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!1 Vegeta: you do that, I will be waiting! 


	3. Revenge

CHP #3 REVENGE  
  
THIS STORY IS OFF THE HOOK, I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR A WHILE, BUT NOW I AM BETTER THAN EVER! I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS STORY, BECAUSE I SURE DO.  
  
[GOKU FLIES INTO THE SCENE]  
  
GOKU: WHAT HAPPENED? VEGETA! PICCOLO!  
  
[KRILLIN FLIES INTO SCENE]  
  
KRILLIN: GOKU, THERE IS THIS GUY SHOOTING KI BLASTS AT YOUR HOUSE.. CHICHI IS DEAD.. SO IS GOTEN.  
  
[GOKU'S EYES WIDEN, AND HE TURNS HIS HEAD WITH A VERY ANGRY LOOK ON HIS FACE. THE ANGER INSIDE OF HIM SWELLS. HIS EYES ROLL BACK AND THE WIND PICKS UP LIKE A HURRICANE. KRILLIN FALLS OFF HIS FEET.]  
  
GOKU: THEY.DIDN'T.DO.ANYTHING.WRONG.! [HE TURNS AROUND AND FACES KRILLIN]  
  
GOKU: KRILLIN, GO AND GET SOME SENZU BEANS AND GIVE THEM TO VEGETA AND PICCOLO.  
  
VEGETA: KACK..OR.OT.. THE SORRY DEVIL.SHOT A SPIRIT.BO.M.B.AT US.AFTER.WE.TURNE.D.ARE.BACKS.STOP.HIM.UH.  
  
[VEGETA TAKES HIS LAST BREATH, AND DIES.]  
  
GOKU: VEGETA, WHAT DO I TELL BULMA? ALL OF THAT PRIDE! I COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND, YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS MINE. YOU WERE FORCED TO BE THIS WAY!  
  
PICCOLO: GOKU LET YOUR EMOTIONS GO. PLEASE.DON'T.LET.HIM.GET.AWAY.WITH.THIS!  
  
[PICCOLO TAKES HIS LAST BREATH AS WELL]  
  
GOKU: WHO EVER YOU ARE! I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR! NOBODY WILL FORGIVE YOU!  
  
(THUMP!)  
  
[GOKU TURNS AROUND WHEN HE HERE'S SOMETHING FALL TO THE GROUND. IT IS KRILLIN.]  
  
EVIL GOKU: HAH HA, HE WAS A FUN ONE, AND SO WAS MY NEPHEW, HERE CATCH.  
  
[THE EVIL GOKU TROUGH'S THE DEAD GOHAN TO GOKU. BEFORE HE LANDS INTO GOKU'S ARMS HE IS BLOWN TO BITS. GOKU DROPS TO HIS KNEES.]  
  
EVIL GOKU: I HAVE KILLED YOU INSIDE, NOW ON THE OUTSIDE. CHP#3 IS PRETTY COOL, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE EVEN COOLER 


	4. Super Sayian 4

CHP #4 Super Sayian 4  
  
Goku: You.fool! I can never forgive you!  
  
Evil Goku: It's amazing that you're on your feet. You truly are what they say you are!  
  
Goku: What did they do to you, huh? [No comment from the Evil Goku] You have no excuse do you? That's why.that's always why! [Goku launches into the air and fly's towards the Evil Goku, and swings as hard as he can but misses. Then the Evil Goku appears behind Goku and punch's him in the back.]  
  
Goku: Your not going to beat me that way! I may be a little slower than you are, but Krillin.Piccolo.Vegeta.Gohan.Goten and ChiChi are counting on me! I will not back down!  
  
Evil Goku: You fool! [Goku disappears] huh, ahhh! [Goku has hit the Evil Goku in the Balls]  
  
Goku: Would you like some rusted nuts with that? Most of the time there burnt! [Goku smiles] That was for Krillin. [Goku launches forward at the Evil Goku again, this time he hits him in the gut!] That was for Piccolo.[in the face] Vegeta! [In the nose] Gohan! [in the chest] Goten! [In the back, balls, face, chest, stomach, and nose] For ChiChi! [The Evil Goku falls to the ground motionless.]  
  
Evil Goku: You will pay for this. you fool! [the evil Goku is slowly on his feet, and catches his breath. His eyes role back and his power increases.] Have you ever ascended past Super Sayian? [Goku glares at the Evil Goku with a grin on his face, but gives no answer.] You have, what about Super Sayian 3? Have you ascended that? [Goku's smile goes to a determined look] You haven't have you? Hah! You are all mine then. Let me show you Super Sayian 4!  
  
Goku: What, Super Sayain 4! [The Evil Goku's muscles grow larger, and larger until his body starts to grow and get larger! His hair lengthens but turns back to black. And his power is incredible!] No way! You have ascended Super Sayian 3! Oh well, maybe I can try with SSJ3! [Goku powers up to his SSJ3 form, and powers up to maximum! Then bursts towards the Evil Goku and misses. The Evil Goku pops out and elbows him in the head. Goku drops to the ground. Once Goku is on his Knees the Evil Goku comes out of the Ground and punches Goku in the gut. Then carries him into the air, grabs him and squeezes the breath out of him slowly, once Goku's energy reach's 0 the Evil Goku drops him onto the ground. The Evil Goku laughs while Goku tries to get up but cant.  
  
Goku: I am battered up! That's all!  
  
Evil Goku: You want some more?  
  
Goku: Yes, I want some more, and.this time I will kill you! AAARRRGGGHHHH!! [Goku reaches down deep into himself and grabs an energy he never knew he had. His Gold hair turns black, his eyes turn black with a yellow circle around them, his body grows bigger and bigger and his muscles grow larger and larger until they rip his shirts off. His teeth get sharper, and his hair shortens to the middle of his back. He's SSJ4!] Goku, now you ain't look 'in so good.are you afraid of me? 


End file.
